The Devil Sisters
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: Disclaimer: Touhou ZUN/OneShot/Genre: Western & Tragedy/ Rate: M/ No bash/No flame/R&R pls! Summary: Masa lalu The Scarlet Devils yang kelam..


Disclaimer: Touhou ©ZUN/OneShot/Genre: Angst & Tragedy/ Rate: M/ No bash/No flame/R&R pls!

Tahun 1541 masehi, kota kecil yang setiap harinya selalu mendung itu dilanda kegelisahan. Hewan-hewan ternak di sana sering hilang secara misterius pada malam hari. Para penduduk tidak berani untuk pergi keluar kediaman mereka. Lampu-lampu jalan yang pada saat itu masih menggunakan api tak pernah menyala karena tidak ada yang menyalakan pada malam hari. Kota itu gelap. Hanya ada rumah-rumah dengan cahaya remang dari lilin.

Beberapa spekulasi pun muncul diantara kecemasan warga. Ada yang meyakini bahwa hewan ternak mereka dimangsa hewan buas. Ada yang beranggapan hewan-hewan itu dicuri, baik oleh manusia dari kota seberang atau "makhluk yang bukan manusia". Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa vampir berkeliaran di kota malam-malam.

Insiden bertambah buruk ketika banyak orang yang mati kelaparan pada tahun 1544 karena ternak mereka terus berkurang. Tak ada yang cukup bernyali untuk memasuki hutan bahkan pada siang hari untuk mencari sayuran. Tumbuhan tak tumbuh begitu subur di kota mereka, sebab awan tebal selalu menghalangi cahaya matahari.

Tahun 1548. Pagi hari setelah malam burnama berlalu, warga dikejutkan oleh mayat yang mati mengenaskan di tengah kebun seorang warga. Mayat itu terpotong-potong dan tercabik-cabik, seperti habis dimangsa serigala. Diketahui warga yang mati itu hendak membuang sampah pukul 10 malam, yang kemudian tertarik untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar karena bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya. Pihak keluarga mengaku mencemaskannya karena ia tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Dan, benar saja, bulan purnama menjadi hal indah terakhir yang dilihatnya.

Melihat kotanya yang semakin sengsara, pemerintah tak dapat duduk diam dan menyaksikan. Pemerintah mengambil tindakan. Ia mengerahkan detektif, polisi, dan paranormal untuk mengatasi masalah. Penyelidikan pun dimulai.

Dari sudut pandang detektif dan polisi, mereka mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ternak-ternak yang hilang dan warga yang meninggal ini adalah kasus yang berkaitan. Sama-sama dilakukan pada malam hari. Berdasarkan hasil otopsi, korban memang dimangsa. Terbukti beberapa organ tidak lengkap dan terdapat banyak bekas gigitan. Diduga tersangka adalah hewan buas yang memiliki rambut keemasan dan agak panjang, karena ditemukannya beberapa helai rambut-rambut pirang sepanjang 10 sampai 30 senti. Analisis ini diragukan, karena serigala memiliki bulu cokelat, hitam, abu-abu, atau putih. Satu-satunya hewan yang paling mendekati kriteria dari rambut itu adalah singa jantan. Namun, tidak mungkin ada singa disini.

Kelompok paranormal mengatakan ada aura iblis jahat tersebar luas di seluruh penjuru kota. Pelaku bukan manusia. Bukan hewan. Bukan alien. Yang melakukannya adalah iblis, setan, makhluk nokturnal yang abadi dan hidup dengan memangsa makhluk lain.

Seakan ingin menepis pernyataan yang dinilai tidak masuk akal tersebut, pihak detektif dan polisi melakukan uji laboratorium untuk mengetahui makhluk apakah si pemilik rambut pirang itu.

Hasil yang didapat begitu mencengangkan dan sukses membuat kepanikan dan ketakutan penduduk semakin menjadi-jadi. Seisi kota ricuh begitu mengetahui bahwa rambut pirang itu adalah rambut manusia!

Pemerintah yang tidak percaya kini mengerahkan para ilmuwan untuk kembali memeriksa mayat. Dan, satu hal lagi yang ditemukan: air liur. Air liur pada luka bekas gigitan. Lucunya, air liur itu tidak dapat dideteksi dengan tepat. DNAnya mirip seperti DNA kelelawar, namun dengan virus jenis baru yang belum pernah dikenali sebelumnya.

Masyarakat mulai mempercayai paranormal dan yakin ini ulah vampir. Mereka menggantung bawang putih di setiap jendela dan pintu, menabur garam di sekitar rumah, dan selalu membawa-bawa salib dan injil kemanapun mereka pergi. Selain sebagai pertahanan, cara ini juga dapat digunakan untuk mencari yang manakah vampir di antara mereka. Vampir tidak akan keluar pada siang hari. Vampir tidak akan membawa salib di dekat tubuhnya. Vampir tidak akan menggantung bawang putih di pintu rumah mereka. Karena penduduk di kota itu tidak banyak, mencari pelakunya tidaklah terlalu sulit.

Adalah dua kakak-beradik yatim piatu, melarikan diri jauh ke dalam hutan karena merasa jati diri mereka mulai terungkap. Ya, mereka tidak lain adalah para vampir yang diburu warga seisi kota.

"Maafkan aku, Remi, seandainya aku bisa lebih hati-hati. Seandainya aku bisa menahan nafsuku. Seandainya.. Seandainya..." Rengek si adik, pemilik rambut pirang panjang.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Mau diminta seperti apapun juga, waktu tak akan kembali. Kita sudah cukup jauh dari kota. Kita aman disini, Flan." Sang kakak memeluknya.

Scarlet bersaudara, Remilia dan Flandre. Ketika masih tinggal berdua di rumah besar di dataran tinggi pinggir kota, mereka hidup sebagai bangsawan kaya raya dan dikenal tak pernah keluar rumah. Awalnya para warga menganggapnya wajar, mengingat insiden yang melanda kota mereka sehingga orang-orang tak berani keluar. Tapi, melihat rumah itu terlihat tak menggantung bawang putih atau menabur garam di halaman, murkalah semuanya setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Scarlet bersaudara! Didobraklah pintu rumah itu, pencarian sang pemilik rumah pun dilakukan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Penduduk mengamuk dan mengambil senjata-senjata tajam. Perburuan Scarlet bersaudara di seluruh penjuru kota.

Remi dan Flan dapat melihat keramaian di kota dari hutan. Mereka ketakutan dan berlari menjauhi kota. Semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Tak tahu arah. Hingga habislah tenaga mereka dan mereka berdua mulai hilang kesadaran.

"Ketemu!" Teriak seseorang, yang tentu mengagetkan Remi dan Flan.

"Ayo ikat tangan dan kakinya! Kita arak dan langsung kita bakar sampai menjadi abu!" Sahut yang lainnya. Scarlet bersaudara itu terlonjak dan menjerit. Ketakutan yang amat sangat. Mereka menangis dan saling merangkul satu sama lain. Saat ditarik dan dipisahkan, mereka berdua berontak. Terutama Flan, ia menjadi seperti kesurupan dan sangat ganas. Siapa saja yang menyentuhnya, akan Flan gigit dan cakar. Begitu juga Remi, ia menyerang siapa saja yang mencoba mendekat. Semua yang terkena serangan, mati. Warga pun tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain membunuh vampir-vampir itu di tempat. Mereka melempari Flan dan Remi dengan _Gungnir_ dan _Laevateinn_ hingga tewas. Setelah puas melihat iblis itu tak bergerak dan berdarah-darah, warga memutuskan untuk tidak menyentuh setan terkutuk itu dan hanya membawa mayat-mayat mereka yang mati diserang vampir.

Malam pergantian tahun dari tahun 1548 menuju 1549, seluruh penjuru kota meriah karena pesta pora dan perayaan kemenangan di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang berwarna kemerahan. Mereka sampai melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting dan fatal; vampir tak akan mati jika tidak menjadi abu atau tidak ditusuk di bagian jantung. Maka malam itu, bangkitlah keduanya. Segar bugar dan penuh dendam.

"Kelihatannya semuanya bersenang-senang tanpa kita, Flan." Remi sedikit menggerakan kepalanya patah-patah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melemaskan badannya yang kaku.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan ya, sekarang?" Flan melakukan sedikit peregangan seperti sehabis bangun tidur.

"Bagaimana kalau ikut berpesta?" Remi memasang senyum licik. Ia mengambil salah satu _Gungnir_ yang dipakai untuk membunuhnya dahulu.

"Yay! Blood party!" Flan melonjak bangun dan mencabut _Laevateinn_ dari tanah.

Pertunjukan dimulai~

Januari 1549. Kota itu menjadi rata dengan tanah dengan mayat-mayat yang berserakan. Seluruh penduduk dibantai habis saat pesta berlangsung. Flan dan Remi, yang kini mendapatkan julukan The Scarlet Devils, tetap tinggal di rumah besar mereka yang lama, yang kemudian dinamai Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Lihatlah kekacauan yang kalian perbuat ini." Ucap seseorang berambut pirang panjang dan membawa payung yang tiba-tiba keluar dari portal gelap. "Seluruh tempat ini menjadi bau busuk. Manusia benar-benar punah ya, sepertinya."

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya Remilia ketus.

"Namaku Yukari Yakumo. Aku sudah hidup disini selama seribu tahun lebih. Dan aku melihat semuanya." Jawab Yukari yang merupakan seorang _youkai_ itu. "Sebenarnya aku berterimakasih. Para _youkai_ memang berencana membuat peradaban baru. Dan kau sudah menyelesaikan satu masalah dasar ini; manusia mengganggu." Jelas Yukari.

"Lalu?" Tanya Remilia, lagi-lagi dengan judesnya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika bangkai kota di dataran rendah itu kujadikan danau?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Percakapan itu usai saat Yukari undur diri dan kembali masuk ke dalam portalnya. Sebelum Yukari menarik diri, Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup mengusik Remi. _Adikmu sangat berbahaya. Dengan penuh hormat, tolong jaga dan kuncilah ia dalam-dalam_.

Flandre memang teramat ganas dan _psikopat_. Remi sudah berencana mengurungnya di _basement_ sejak awal. Dan Flan yang tak sadar dirinya sebenarnya 'dikurung' pun menurut pada kakak yang disayanginya.

Beberapa abad kemudian, terbentuklah suatu tempat bernama Gensokyo. Peradaban para _youkai_, hantu, bahkan para dewi. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pengikut Remi semakin bertambah. Mulai _youkai_ penjaga gerbang bernama Hong Meiling, _youkai_ yang tinggal di mansion sebagai _librarian_ dan teman Remi, sampai peri-peri yang dicuci otak dan menjadi _maid_ di mansion tersebut.

Ketika umur Remi sudah mencapai sekitar 500 tahun, ada 4 manusia yang datang ke Gensokyo. Manusia tak benar-benar punah. Salah satu manusia yang bernama Sakuya Izayoi menawarkan diri menjadi pelayan Scarlet Devil Mansion dan bersumpah akan mengabdi sepenuhnya selama Remi mau menyediakan tempat tinggal dan kesempatan hidup baginya. Remi begitu terkesan pada kekuatan Sakuya dan kemampuannya 'menjinakkan' Flandre. Padahal biasanya Flan akan memangsa siapapun manusia yang ada di hadapannya. Selain itu, Sakuya juga memiliki kepribadian yang elegan dan sempurna. Maka Remi bersedia menerima Sakuya di sisinya.

Kota yang terendam air kini menjadi sebuah danau bernama Lake Magus dan merupakan tempat tinggal peri-peri es.

The Scarlet Devil Sisters, hidup abadi di dunia yang baru ini.

_~Fin~_


End file.
